Henrietta
Henrietta is a coach that travels with Toby. Percy usually takes her when Toby is absent. Thomas and Emily have also pulled her. Biography Henrietta worked with Toby on their old tramway in East Anglia. She became depressed when buses and lorries took over her work and when their line closed, due to the lack of passengers and freight, Toby could not bear to leave her behind. So Toby brought her with him to the North Western Railway. He mentioned to the Fat Controller that a stationmaster on his tramway wanted to use her as a hen house, but the Fat Controller agreed that "that would never do." At first, Toby and Henrietta were teased by James for having shabby paint. However, Toby and Henrietta later received new coats of paint for their hard work and James stopped teasing them after he crashed into some tar wagons and spoiled his own paint. When Daisy was brought to Sodor, she insulted Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta when she found that she had to share a shed with them and Percy and Toby were forced to take them away and stay up half the night trying to soothe their hurt feelings. Later, she was used as the Fat Controller's private coach when the engines took a big trip to the Other Railway. Henrietta is often used to carry quarry workers to and from Anopha Quarry. Personality Henrietta is Toby's faithful coach, who likes to be full of passengers and take them on journeys. She does not like to be separated from him, although she rarely carries a full load of passengers. Henrietta is quite content with her life on the Island. Toby is attached to Henrietta and always takes her with him, as he says "she might be useful one day". Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Henrietta first appears with Toby as they pass Duck and Donald on the Main Line. "Hostility" Henrietta appears briefly as Toby puffs through Knapford Station. "Dishonor" Henrietta is seen behind Toby as he stops at Knapford Station. He leaves her somewhere sometime in between the flashback and the present, as she is not present when Toby and the others go back to Knapford to see Sir Topham Hatt. "The Fire In All Of Us" Although unseen, Henrietta is found by Toby, Emily, and Rosie, and taken with them off of Sodor. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Henrietta is revealed to have been rescued from the chaos on Sodor. Toby pulls her behind him as he, Emily, and Rosie puff down the line. After the brief argument between the three engines, they all continue along the line. "Mourning Has Arrived" Henrietta and Toby pull into the unnamed shunting yards, meeting up with the rest of the surviving Sodor engines. She listens sadly as the engines reveal the casualties of their fight against the diesels. "Up In Arms" Henrietta will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Season 1 * "By A Hair" (No Lines) * "Hostility" (No Lines) * "Dishonor" (Flashback; No Lines) Season 2 * "What We've Lost" (No Lines) * "Mourning Has Arrived" (No Lines) * "Up In Arms" Trivia * Henrietta is portrayed by a TrackMaster "Caitlin's Coach". * Henrietta's coach model can be seen being pulled by Duck in "By A Hair", Molly in "Dishonor", and Caitlin and Neil in "A Long Ways From Home", as a random miscellaneous passenger coach. Characters Category:Rolling Stock Category:Coaches Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive